


秘闻

by sweetchul



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 李哥生贺，海河预警⚠️





	秘闻

“有个关于今晚的传闻，  
这里将要发生一件伟大的事——  
在相似的身体结构里探索宇宙的奥秘，  
我和你。”

 

从答应到李赫宰家吃饭开始李东海就开始期待这一刻。

 

此时他的眼里盛满人间胜景——镶嵌在浴室门上的狭长毛玻璃上投射有那正心无旁骛地脱衣洗澡之人的轮廓，影影绰绰。李东海知道，最上等的获得总是需要等待的加持，他等得起。

 

门内响起的暧昧水声发出了堪称诚挚的邀请，但李东海总觉得还不到时机。他没有酝酿太久。热气在称不上宽敞的空间里蒸腾，从浴室门底不安分地窜出来的白雾隐约裹挟有草莓沐浴露的芬芳，它是为李东海特调的烈性春药，一击即倒，童叟无欺。它的出现毫无意外地击溃了他的最后一丝犹豫，将他的理智都燃烧成为肖想，又沸腾成几乎熔化他的情欲。这药太烈，不能放任不管。他知道，能解这药性的人世上只有一个，并且和自己只隔着薄薄的一扇门，唾手可得——是那个邀请他来家里用餐的竹马，那个正纯粹赤裸对即将发生的一切一无所知的爱人。

 

放下吃饭时被挽起的袖口，照顾好两颗袖扣，整理好领带的骨架，再将它系成严谨又完美的温莎结。死板又拘束的打扮被李东海硬生生地展示成了极致的板正庄严，完美无缺。他详细地检查了自己着装好几遍，才肯将他细长有力的手指搭上浴室的门把手，决心开启这场庆典。他没有被拒绝的可能。

 

李赫宰洗澡的时候从不锁门。

 

浴室门被打开的瞬间李赫宰有瞬间的错愕。虽说两人已经坦诚相见过无数次，实在没有什么好遮遮掩掩，可自己的一丝不挂和对方一丝不苟的着装毕竟对比鲜明。于是他飞快地抹了把脸，下意识就想去取身边铁架上的浴巾。李东海当然没有错过对方的惊慌。不解风情的退却当然要好好惩罚。他想，慢慢来吧，今晚还长得很。

 

所以他还是轻蹙着眉头先将浴室门慢条斯理地锁好，然后才选择快步上前。这套动作的节奏把握得太精准，恰好就在李赫宰碰到浴巾边缘的那一刻拦住了他慌张的动作。李东海抓住那只白皙的手腕将人一把拉进自己怀里，完美收尾。可这没有使他满意。他反是愈发用力地捏住李赫宰清瘦好看的腕骨，将他的手掌引到自己胸口，强迫他感知自己火热的邀请。

 

爱人平时一向温柔克制，这样强势的姿态对李赫宰而言并不熟悉，所以他还不知道自己的处境，只是一味挣扎着想从禁锢中逃离：“别闹，快放开，你看你的衣服都快被我身上的水弄湿了……”他的抗拒注定徒劳，李东海根本没有心思理会他，只是屏息看着眼前稍纵即逝的风景——李赫宰的头发已经全湿，有不听话的水滴正顺着他的一缕湿发往下淌，从他的耳廓一路顺畅地走到那饱满诱人的浅粉色耳垂。眼看那美好的晶莹将要因为李赫宰的挣扎掉落，李东海选择及时用唇舌将它珍藏。浅尝辄止的潮湿与热度令与舌尖短暂接触过的皮肤迅速升温，将李赫宰的心里烧出一些不合时宜的空落，也让他不受控制地期待更多。

 

得到了自己想要的东西李东海方才满意地舔了舔唇，用空闲的那只手挑起李赫宰的下巴，要求他的鼻尖和自己的触碰，总算肯开口做一个回应：“衣服湿了吗，我看还不够，我想要你……让它变得更湿一点。”随着说话时嘴形的开合，两人的唇瓣不可避免地摩擦，气息替代欲望交换着痴缠，很快就被情欲助推着都红了眼眶。

 

如果不是此时响起的敲门声，两人差点就要共赴一场欢愉。父母的声音隔着薄薄的一层门传来，毛玻璃上甚至隐约还可以看见扣门的指节：“赫宰，东海去哪里了？刚找了好久没找见他。”父母意料之外的造访让李赫宰的理智在极度的慌乱中迅速回归。他本该第一时间回应，可那个不讲理的失踪人士毫无眼色地咬住了他的喉结，让他浑身战栗到说不出话来，一片尴尬的沉默中满是禁忌的危险。好不容易从朦胧中回过神，李赫宰一巴掌打开面前这个不规矩的坏家伙，提起精神来认命地替这个罪魁祸首撒谎：“东海他……好像在开电话会议，你们别去吵他。”急促的呼吸让声音明显颤抖，甚至被情欲招惹出了明显软糯的尾音，听得李赫宰呆滞又心虚。

 

可他没空关心自己慌张的托词有没有让父母疑心。那个衣冠楚楚的男人丝毫没有闯祸的愧疚，坏心眼地留他一人来招架一切。像是生怕情况还不够乱，李东海不仅不肯消停，反而是在李赫宰不受控制的的奶声奶气中变得愈发兴奋。“别闹，等他们走了你赶紧出去。”“都还没让我进去，就想赶我去哪呢？”说着，李东海径直握住李赫宰的囊袋，然后给了它一记柔和的弹弄。赶在李赫宰发火之前，李东海重又将嘴唇固执地贴上他的耳廓，舔逗耳骨的姿态骄矜又色气，让李赫宰好不容易找回的理智再一次离家出走。

 

一片迷蒙之中李赫宰调动起仅存的意志接收着门外的动静，可是由爱人尽心尽力的撩拨和偷尝禁果的刺激感叠加而成的欢愉早就让他的身体再次起了反应，心跳如擂鼓诚实地传递到耳膜，哪还容得下得出别的声音。李东海似是察觉到了他的分心，径直捏住了一只颜色恰好的樱桃，然后渐渐加大力道，脆弱又敏感的那么一小块地方全是恰到好处的疼痛，爽得李赫宰魂飞天外，双脚一软，更深地跌入了李东海的怀里。李东海这才满意地将樱桃放开，将手绕到李赫宰身后，托住他的臀。极力吞咽下已经逼到嗓子眼的快感，还没来得及打起精神重新起身，李东海就又向他发出了邀请，声音愉快又真挚。他说：“哥哥，我想上你。”

 

不待李赫宰回答，他利落地解开领带，将它重又系在李赫宰泛着粉色的纤长脖颈上，动作慎重又温柔。“不是想要浴巾吗？哥哥的身体我要看的，挡住可不乖。用这个就够了。”话音刚落，漂亮的结也便成形。领带其实挺长，它暧昧地触碰着李赫宰赤裸的身体，做着李东海尽职的导游，向他介绍那几个他早就烂熟于心却永远不会厌倦的景点，引导他的目光从可口的锁骨一路走向若隐若现地藏着点水光的腹肌，最终指向那个要等待他自由探索的未开发区域。领带对李东海而言不过是一个装饰，可赤裸的李赫宰能给它灵魂。

 

从水汽弥漫的浴室中传递出去的声音本就失真，门口父母离去的脚步声被相当镇静的李东海精准捕捉，可惜晕晕乎乎的李赫宰定然感知不到。李东海彻底放下心来，用委婉的语气强硬地向李赫宰索求一个肯定的回答：“哥哥，帮我把衣服脱掉，好不好？”爱人的呢喃仿佛是一种魔咒，让李赫宰下意识就抬起手，颤抖着指尖靠近李东海的西装扣。弹琴的人手指一贯是灵巧的，但它今天似乎有些不听使唤。区区几颗扣子，好像怎么也解不完，使李赫宰愈发心浮气躁。

 

“别急，来你看着我，我教你。”李东海用鼓励的眼神全盘接收了李赫宰的无助，然后握上他的手，引着它来到自己衬衫的领口扣，用手心的温度分担爱人的焦虑。“这是第一颗，我们来解开它……对，就是这样，做得很好。接下来你自己来，我帮你数着好吗？一、二……”李赫宰的所有不安好像都在这样的重复中被安抚，磕磕绊绊的动作渐渐变得流畅坚定。李东海身上的最后一层衣物终于被他褪下，这浴室忽就成为了另一个世界，混沌之中只有坦诚相对的彼此。

 

李赫宰突然感到满盈的幸福。他没有说话，好像也不需要再说什么了，他知道，爱人已经为接下来的流程打点好了一切，他所需要做的不过是一起享用。所以当李东海问他能不能帮自己洗澡的时候，他欣然应允。

 

说是洗澡，不过是换个地方调情。浴缸里的水不过刚淹没缸底，李东海便坐了进去，坦然地欣赏着那个正低垂着眉眼为自己调试水温的爱人。那只试探着伸进水里的手和李东海的身体之间没有接触，却莫名撩得他有些痒。

 

浴缸的水放得有些太慢，等待的时间应该用来尝一点可口的开胃菜。所以，当李赫宰一次将手探向水里时，李东海用左手拦住了他的动作，直起身子拉住他的胳膊示意他起身，然后用空闲的右手向微微抬头的小赫宰打了个简短的招呼。李东海顺势就跪坐在了浴缸里，屈起食指敲了敲浴缸边缘示意李赫宰落座，将他垂在浴缸外的修长小腿拢到自己面前，最终心满意足地含住了李赫宰还未完全进入状态的分身。

 

洗过澡的皮肤和受过惊的心神使今晚的李赫宰格外敏感。李东海的技术本就极好，但这一次的感受比以往任何一次都来得要更加细腻，大脑堆叠而成的快感是那样别致，详尽到每一丝都可以追溯理由——落在龟头的轻吻、被吸吮时来自口腔软肉的暖热、舌尖绕过阴茎上青筋的挑逗，和那些来自李东海这些年快要磨平的虎牙所赐予的隐隐疼痛……湍急的情潮使李赫宰近乎沉溺，下意识就将指尖插入李东海尚还干燥的黑发，然后紧紧攥住。

 

感受到李赫宰的动作，李东海下意识地放慢了节奏，决心浅尝辄止进入下一个环节。变得温和的吞吐让李赫宰总算得到了喘息的机会。他从紧绷的状态中抽离之后很快便调整好呼吸，将手从李东海发间抽离，然后把两臂搭在浴缸上，微微启唇，带着两颊的潮红无限缱绻地看着在自己腿间勤恳的爱人。

 

多年来的磨合让两人之间充满了默契，包括性事。知道李东海暂时没有更进一步的打算，在情潮退却的空虚之中李赫宰起了玩心，将水中的右腿暗戳戳地收了起来，悄悄往李东海半浸在水中的性器上撩水。之前试水温时的出水量并没有调大，浴缸里的水位还在缓缓地涨，所以李赫宰的顽皮李东海并未第一时间察觉。但他还是感到一丝不对劲——那时不时挑逗在胯间的水未免太生动，像只恰满两三个月的猫崽，最擅长毫无攻击性的痴缠。

 

从李赫宰的角度没有办法看到自己恶作剧的效果。他撩了好长时间水也不见李东海看他一眼，别说抬头了，那人甚至连一点反应都没有给。李东海最近又在健身，宽厚的肩背上全是线条分明的肌肉，使他的脊柱沟被勾勒得更加深邃。李赫宰的眼神陷入这条深沟之中，然后顺着它的指引不断下移，却怎么都无法触碰到与那条本该在不远处与它交接的臀线。他突然感到口渴，本是玩耍似的撩水好像开始有点变味。他无法满足于此了，他现在就想要更多。

 

在性事上的索取从来就不需要开口说话，身体比言语要来得更加炽热坦诚。从那条已经来到李东海大腿内侧的脚掌可以得知，李赫宰深谙此道。他的脚尖在结实的腿肌上流连，每一次都比上一次要试探得更深入，甚至有那么一两次还要用脚背去招惹李东海饱满的囊袋，但总是在即将触碰到那规模可观的柱体时就慢悠悠地告退。李东海先是一愣，然后很快就理解了李赫宰暧昧的把戏，顺理成章地也就知道了刚才被撩水的真相。

 

李东海轻而易举地就抓住了李赫宰那只本来就没想着要退缩的脚，强制它和自己的分身进行了一个亲密的触碰，灼热的温度让李赫宰下意识瑟缩。将人一把拽进水中，李东海用怀抱迎接了他，伸手挑起他的下巴：“哥哥喜欢玩水？满足你。”李赫宰直觉不好，这走向和自己想象中的好像不大一样。等他回过神来，李东海已经站到了浴缸外，正调试着手中淋浴头的档位。排水开关不知什么时候被他打开，包裹着李赫宰的温热液体在不断地流失。他感受到臀部被一只有力的手托住，不断上抬的力量使他失去平衡，不得不从水里站起来。

 

没等李赫宰迈腿出来，李东海就直接上手握住了他的分身，强迫它的顶端接收这场来自淋浴头的丰富馈赠。他把距离和角度都拿捏地很妙，让李赫宰的龟头完美地接收到了从淋浴头的中心出发的最兴奋的水柱。在温热水流的持续刺激下，位于顶端的软肉被当然地唤醒，然后随着茎部的挺立变得红润胀大，将水流接收地更多，也体会得更多。那些细密的水柱中有一部分好像有自己的想法，跌跌撞撞地将前行的轨迹铺垫得长远有力，最终将终点标记在李赫宰极其敏感脆弱的马眼。

 

细而有力的水流轻而易举地顺着鲜少被造访的通道进行了一次难以置信的深入，肆意地挑逗着李赫宰安分守己的腺体。在这样的过程中之中，李赫宰大腿内侧的肌肉群开始不受控制地发生有节律的收缩，使他那些错乱冗杂的情绪难以抗拒的身体反映下被逐一清零，最后化作后仰的修长脖颈上的几缕青筋。这一系列从未有过的体验使李赫宰羞耻并慌张。他知道自己并没有真正地勃起，也没有感受到有多少液体流出，但那些施加在深处的感受太真实也太强烈，刺激又充实使他预感持久。

 

这样的认识使他更加无法抵御这看似小巧的龙头，他本就勉强硬撑的腿开始发软，臀部也开始自然地后坐。看着李赫宰的反应，李东海知道他已经快要到达极限，于是将淋浴头照顾的目标改为更能承受的根部。屡次的勃起本就使支持阴茎的韧带与神经相当疲劳，温水的冲洗加速了这些辛劳部位的血液循环，让李赫宰紧绷的心神舒缓下来，最终在喉头发出一声诚实的慨叹。

 

“哥哥你看，我在给你浇水呢，我们的小赫宰要健康成长喔。”说着，李东海放开李赫宰的灼热，转而将手伸向爱人大腿根内侧的腹股沟，并起两根手指于沟壑处上下摩挲。眼看李赫宰脸上因羞赧染上的绯色将要褪去，李东海清了清嗓子重又开口：“现在再来给哥哥松松土吧。”

 

李东海实在是超乎想象的会说，骚话一句接一句听得李赫宰羞愤难耐，终于忍无可忍地伸手揽过他的脖子，堵住了那张语不惊人死不休的嘴。这个吻交换得很长，李赫宰利用自己诱人的唇舌无声地求饶，在被索求到几乎缺氧的时候才最终得到爱人的宽恕。李东海那只流连在腹股沟的大手在大腿的间隙中又抽插了几次，才选择顺着李赫宰的臀肉滑向那个秘密的穴口。

 

将淋浴头送至原位，想到爱人的那点洁癖，李东海顺手取下墙上挂着的那条曾被李赫宰惦念的浴巾，让它和自己被脱下的衣服一起大方地铺在了地上，然后自己率先坐下，勾勾手指示意李赫宰自己过来。刚牵住李东海那只伸向他的手，李赫宰便被大力拉了下去，半推半就地被摆成了跪姿。“哥哥，帮我从西服口袋里找个东西。”不出所料，那个被要求翻找的物品，正是润滑剂。李赫宰哆嗦着手转身将它奉上，说不清心里的紧张和期待是哪一个更多。

 

李东海熟练地将液体涂满自己的手指，然后附身在李赫宰的臀上落下一个惯例的轻吻，宣告着自己的预备进入。

 

这段时间两人都很忙，上一次亲密接触可以追溯到大半个月以前。久未被拜访的甬道较以往更加紧致，软肉争先恐后地将李东海堪堪进入的食指包裹。异物的入侵让李赫宰下意识夹起了臀部，本就狭窄的空间毫无预警地进一步收缩，夹得李东海生疼。慌忙抽出手指，看着它因被珍藏过而变得通红的颜色，李东海的心中升起一丝侥幸：幸好还不是最后一步。

 

没好气地往李赫宰屁股上扇了两巴掌，然后用大掌将显眼的红痕紧握，一系列的动作将李东海的小情绪传达得清准。巴掌并不太痛，但它奏响在浴室中的清澈声音让李赫宰红了脸，知道刚才是自己又惹了人，赶紧将腿分的更开了一些，放松了肌肉抱歉地将臀部更往上送了一些。

 

有了巴掌的警示，这一次的扩张显然通畅了许多。李东海并拢的双指积极地在探寻着深浅，每一次完全退出之前还要熟练地给那块早被开发过无数次的腺体几次酣畅地摁压，再给那些挽留的肠肉一次欲拒还迎的勾弄，引起一片欢快水声。

 

李赫宰本就生得白，情动之时皮肤的泛红总是格外明显，脸部尤是。汗水绕过额角的青筋，然后在下颌线处被阻断路径，尽数滴落在那被他攥得乱七八糟的无辜浴巾上。手指带来的快感很有节制，一点一点地将李赫宰送得更高，却总到不了那个他想要达到的位置。他知道，现在自己的身后属于自己的爱人，于是他能为自己做的只有松开一只手，抚上自己已经充血胀大的分身，逐渐加速撸动。

 

察觉到李赫宰的动作，李东海伸手扯住李赫宰的领带，控制着力道不断后拉。领带突然就成了一个材质柔软的项圈，李赫宰就这样被在李东海手里，享受着他给自己的疼痛与窒息，他为此沉醉，他甘愿臣服。所以他利用柔韧劲瘦的腰肢，将头的角度从后仰改成了侧转，全力顺应着李东海的牵引，在与李东海眼神交融的一刹那，两人都为彼此眼里的爱意和光芒所吸引，同时决定接吻。

 

在被李东海的舌叩开齿关的那一刻，李赫宰感受到了来自后方的进入。他的身体和灵魂都在战栗，为了这辛苦等待的一刻。在剧烈的抽插中，李赫宰感受到李东海那只略有薄茧的手沿着自己的背沟来到他引以自豪的蝴蝶骨，他听见李东海说：“哥哥，交给我来吧，你是我的。”

 

后面的动作暂停了，李东海的大家伙深埋在他的身体里，隐隐还能体会到它上面弹跳的青筋。李赫宰没有立刻回答，沉默片刻之后转头看着自己的爱人，眼角的笑纹温和又包容，他说：“换个姿势好吗，我想看着你。”

 

就这一句话，轻而易举就让李东海在无边的温和里满足并沦陷。性事中互相的直白索求总能唤醒一些蜇伏在血脉深处的原始狂野，它给了李赫宰更多勇气，又给了李东海更多力量。

 

李东海尽力压抑着自己叫嚣着的凶猛欲望，尽力温柔地将爱人翻身放倒在浴巾上，然后缓慢又坚定地全部进入。这样的体位将李东海的规模反映地更加直白真实，让李赫宰有些慌张。安抚地亲了亲爱人的眼睛，李东海架起他的腿放到自己腰间，沙哑着嗓子鼓励他：“哥哥，宝贝，别怕，来，夹紧我。”

 

李赫宰依言用力，因腿部肌肉的用力而变得更加紧致的肠道让两人的快感都提高了一个层次，逼出了两人压抑许久的痛快呻吟。频繁的抽插令李赫宰的后穴变得酸胀，但他不想停下，他知道，彼此想要的都不局限于此。

 

没有犹豫，李赫宰握上自己已经快要到达极限的分身，一下一下地拍打着李东海形状好看的腹肌，将自己的汁液尽数交代在了李东海的身体。

 

强烈的视觉冲击和来自肚脐周边的潮湿感让李东海加快了动作，在李赫宰的悦纳里将自己尽数解开，用当然的实力让李赫宰满载而归。

 

李东海捞起自己皱皱巴巴的黑西装，在李赫宰留下的痕迹上面胡乱抹了抹，然后将那在黑色背景上格外显眼的体液呈到它主人面前，低喘着在爱人通红的耳尖递出气音：“哥哥你看，它被你弄得好湿喔。”毫不意外地给自己赚来了一个有气无力的巴掌，附赠一个羞愤的白眼。

 

清洗完之后已是深夜，被好好折腾了一顿的李赫宰躺在李东海臂弯里很快就入眠。李东海别扭着手给爱人掖了掖被子，又碰了碰他被自己欺负后哭红的鼻尖。真好，他想。

 

我的爱人，感谢你今晚与我共享这个秘密，又共赴这场欢愉。相爱禁止我们孤寂，我这就来你的梦里找你，让我们在虚幻与现实中无限循环相遇。我们永不分离。


End file.
